


she’s the air in my lungs breathing life in

by practicalidiot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalidiot/pseuds/practicalidiot
Summary: title from simple romance by coin.the doctor didnt hate love, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make things a hell of a lot more complicated.orthe doctor realizes her feelings for yaz aren’t as platonic as she originally thought





	she’s the air in my lungs breathing life in

    Love is both the most dangerous and most beautiful thing in the known universes. Love could tear people apart or put them back together. If you asked The Doctor if she’d ever been in love she’d be lying if she said no. The Doctor had loved and lost so many people throughout her life. Despite every bad connotation she should have with love, she’d be lying if she said she hated it. That being said The Doctor did hate the act of falling in love. Falling in love made things complicated, especially when you were in charge of the person’s general well being. The Doctor knew she was falling in love with Yaz and it scared her. She had first realized it after they left the Punjab. At first she thought she tried to deny her feelings saying that “We can’t have a universe with no Yaz!” was simply what she would’ve said about any of her companions but thinking back her relationship with Yaz paralleled that of her relationship with Rose. The same qualities she saw in Rose were present in Yaz. Her heart ached for Rose, she was always in the back of The Doctors mind.  
    The Doctor had been dragged out of her thoughts by a knock coming from one of the entryways to the console room, Graham was standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.  
    “Hey Doc, are you alright? I wanted to check on you after what happened today,” Graham’s voice was soft and calm, he was concerned but still shaken from the days events. Seeing Tim Shaw again had taken its toll on Graham, but The Doctor was proud of Graham for not killing him.  
    “I’m, getting there.” The Doctor scratched the back of her neck as she walked closer to Graham. “How are you doing, I know that had to have been hard,”  
    “It was but, it worked out in the end. You saved the day, I got closure for Grace, and Earth is still intact.” Graham’s expression changed into a sweet smile. “Thank you, for everything really, and for helping me realize that Grace wouldn’t have wanted me to kill him, she would’ve wanted me to honor her memory.”  
    “It was my pleasure Graham. I’ve let grief pollute my intentions too many times, we have to live on for them.” The Doctor and Graham had talked about Grace, team TARDIS, bus drivers, and their most recent adventure for two hours before Graham went to bed and The Doctor went back to working on the console before the TARDIS not so subtly gave her the hint that she needed to rest by launching her across the space under the console.  
    “I’m not tired, I’ll be fine, just let me work” the doctor sighed at the TARDIS when she persisted.  
    “You know Doctor, that sounds like something someone who needs rest would say.” The Doctor whipped her head around and peered through the floor from where she was underneath the console. Yaz was standing holding two cups of tea in her hands looking down at The Doctor with a small smile on her face. “Besides, if the TARDIS is telling you to rest she’s probably right.”  
    “Not you too,” she sighed, pushing herself up off the floor in a quick motion, smoothing out her clothes and pushing her hair back from her face in the process. “I’m fine, I promise.” She took the mug from Yaz and took a small sip.  
    “Doctor, has anyone told you before that you’re a very bad liar. I can see the bags under your eyes,” Yaz’s voice was soft, but serious. “How long can Gallifreyans go without sleep?”  
    “On a full night’s sleep I can go for about two weeks without needing rest, three if I push it.”  
    “How long has it been since you slept Doc?” Yaz’s eyes were practically pleading for the truth, her tone had changed to worry. The Doctor couldn’t bring herself to lie to Yaz tonight, not after all they had gone through on Ranskoor Av Kolos.  
    “The last time I slept was when we got back from Sheffield after the spider incident.” The Doctor had turned around and was leaning on the console holding the mug in both hands as she took a drink.  
    “Doctor that was over a month ago! You need to sleep!” As soon as Yaz had spoken the TARDIS made a low hum as if to agree with Yaz. “See even the TARDIS agrees with me.” Yaz took a step closer to the Doctor and put her hand the Doctor’s arm. The Doctor leaned into the touch. “Doc, you need sleep, please.” Their eyes locked and she felt her face heat up and turned her head away to hide her blush.  
    “I’ll try to get some sleep, but I make no promises.” The Doctor turned back to face Yaz and her breath caught in her throat at the size of the shorter girls smile.  
    “Deal.” With that Yaz walked to the console door and waited until the Doctor was out of the console room before walking to her own bedroom.  
—  
    Yaz was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and back to the wall holding the now empty mug in her hands. She had woken up in the middle of the night before she had gone to find the Doctor. She hadn’t been sleeping well since team TARDIS left the Kerblam! factory, her dreams had fallen victim of nightmares of her and her friends deaths. They didn’t happen every night, but in the past week she counted at least 4 that she had woken up from. The dreams would start off as normal but they would always end with someone dying. The first couple nights it was Prem’s death at the end, but soon it was her family and the team. The past couple nights the dreams had ended with The Doctor dying and Yaz not being able to save her. Yaz couldn’t handle it anymore so she went and made herself some tea, and that’s when she found The Doctor in the console room.  
    There was no chance of her getting back to sleep so instead she went to the library; whenever Yaz needed to think she walked to the library and sat on the platform in the corner. The TARDIS had even spruced up that corner with bean bag chairs and throw blankets after the first few times Yaz had fallen asleep reading. She explored the shelves looking for something to read, the books she had read before were all of the TARDIS’s suggestions. Her wandering had found her in the poetry section. Yaz picked a book at random and made her way to the platform, she only got halfway through the book before the exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thasmin fic i hope y’all enjoyed!!  
> i hope to have the next chapter out soon but i probably won’t so sorry about that.  
> i hope y’all have a great day/night/time spent in the void!!  
> \- janet


End file.
